


through the door

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E
Genre: F/M, just a short bit of fun, you know you want this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: What's happening inside while Gilbert and Anne are outside swapping spit for the world to see.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 606





	through the door

**Author's Note:**

> short  
> unedited  
> don't judge it's for fun

“Anne, what are you doing?” Ruby called as Anne thundered through the boarding house at full gallop. 

When she didn’t respond the girls took chase. Anne slammed her bedroom door and started shoving everything she owned back into the suitcase she had only just finished unpacking. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. Winnifred Rose was apparently a woman scored and Apparently Anne had unwittingly played a key role in her upset.

Throwing opened the door and pelting down the stairs so fast that when she momentarily lost her footing she was sure she was going to crack her skull on the foyer tiles and that would be the end of her but she regained her footing and continued her mad dash as Jane and Tilly called out in distress. She was out the front door, suitcase in hand when she saw him.

Jane, Tilly, Ruby and Josie watched through the window of the door as Gilbert Blythe raced up the path to the boarding house and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at Anne as if the next words she said would either end him or make him.

“What is Gilbert doing here?” Tilly giggled as Ruby shoved a little to get a better view through the tiny curtain covered window in the front door.

“How should I know?” Josie rebutted harshy.

“Wait, are they going to…?” Ruby started just as Gilberts lips crashed down on Anne’s.

“I knew it!” Josie cried out.

“Oh, you did not!” Jane admonished.

“Oh my god he kissed her again.” Ruby cry’s in excitement.

The four young women are practically wrestling for the prime spot in the window to watch the unfolding love affair.

“Wow!” Ruby whispered “I didn’t know you could be kissed like that.” 

“Neither did I.” Says Josie wistfully, holding her lips with the memory of a bad taste.

“Oh, my god! It’s Diana.” Ruby screamed as Mr Barry and Diana pulled up in a carriage.

“Oh, I can’t hear anything.” Jane frets and the four of them push harder against the glass.

They watch as Gilbert leaps from the carriage to press one last kiss to Anne’s lips and Diana watches on, completely unsurprised and then he’s gone, waving out the back window as he goes. Then the Cuthbert’s are there.

“Oh, this is boring now.” Josie insists taking Jane’s hand and pulling her towards the parlour, Ruby and Tilly follow.

“I can’t believe it.” Ruby mutters stunned “I didn’t even know he liked her.”

“Who likes who?” Diana asks suddenly in the parlour watching her friends with delight.

The four girls had pressed themselves into the parlour seatee nearest the window and were subtly trying to keep an eye on the goings on and hadn’t noticed her arrived.

“Gilbert likes Anne.” Tilly gushes excited.

“No,” Says Diana with a coy smile “Gilbert loves Anne.”

The girls erupt in a titter of elated giggles.


End file.
